


Stardust to Ashes

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: The cycle of life.





	Stardust to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuniorWoofles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/35980539195/in/dateposted-public/)

Tapered ends of life’s beginning,  
A ball of yarn within a cup.  
Drifting through the universe.  
Unseen.  
Unheard.  
Shrouded within the void of space and time.

Coloured strands of lucid dreaming,  
Translucent rainbows flow and ebb.  
Kaleidoscopic curve of memories.  
Shifting.  
Dancing.  
A floating veil of conscious thought.

Diaphanous spray of cobalt waters,  
Elysian fields roll lush and green.  
Iridescent chimes peal softly.  
Singing.  
Chanting.  
Marching to the anthem of my existence.

I am,  
And then I am no more.  



End file.
